WendyVisits
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam's old friend Wendy from iCarly comes to visit.


**Sam Cat Cast**

**Main**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone **(non-speaking)

**iCarly Cast**

**Main**

**Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay **(video chat)

**Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson **(mentioned)

**Recurring**

**Mary Ann Springer as Wendy**

**Victorious Cast**

**Main**

**Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro **(mentioned)

* * *

Chapter 1

"Morning guys." Sam said.

"Morning Sam." Freddie said.

"I made us breakfast." Cat said.

"Thanks Cat." Sam said.

"Thank you Cat." Freddie said.

"You're welcome." Cat said as Dice walks in with a whiteboard, marker, and eraser.

"Hi Dice." Cat said.

"Sup Dice." Sam said.

[Dice waves his hands.]

"Why aren't you speaking?" Sam said.

[Dice wrote on his whiteboard that he lost his voice.]

"You lost your voice?" Sam said.

[Dice nods his head yes.]

"Poor kid." Freddie said.

[Dice writes on his whiteboard 'What's Freddie doing here'?]

"Freddie moved in with us." Sam said.

[Dice wrote 'When'?]

"In the last story." Cat said breaking the fourth wall.

"Here Dice I'll add you in a chat with me, Cat, and Freddie." Sam said.

[Dice texts 'Thank you'.]

"No problem." Sam said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"I got it." Sam said.

"Hello Sam." Wendy said.

(Cheer Applause)

"Wendy?" Sam said.

Chapter 2

"Wendy what are you doing here?" Sam said.

"I came to visit. I heard Freddie moved in so I wanted to say hi. Oh hi Cat." Wendy said.

"Hi Wendy." Cat said.

"How do you two know each other?" Freddie said.

"5 years ago when I got arrested in Phoenix Arizona for ripping that guy's hair off, I met Wendy there." Cat said.

"Why did you rip a guy's hair off?" Freddie said.

"I thought it was a wig." Cat said.

"Wendy how did you get arrested in Arizona?" Sam said.

"I was caught gambling." Wendy said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Who's the dude with great hair?" Wendy said.

"This is Dice. He can't talk right now because he lost his voice." Cat said.

"Oh that's terrible. I'm sorry to hear that kid." Wendy said.

"Technically he's not a kid. He's 17." Sam said.

"Actually you're not a kid when you turn 18." Freddie said.

"Don't correct me Benson." Sam said.

"Sorry Puckett." Freddie said.

"I missed you guys." Wendy said.

"We missed you too." Sam said.

[Dice texts saying he's going home]

"Bye Dice." Cat said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"I hope your voice comes back soon." Freddie said.

[Dice texts 'Me too'.]

"Bye kid." Wendy said.

[Dice waves goodbye]

Chapter 3

"Have you guys heard from Carly recently?" Wendy said.

"Last time Freddie, Cat and I saw Carly was 5 years ago." Sam said.

"Back in mid 2014?" Wendy said.

"Yeah. 2019 ends in about a month so it's almost been 6 years." Sam said.

"Well she's 25 now so I don't think she's coming back to Seattle anytime soon. Plus we're a little too old to start iCarly again." Freddie said.

"We can video chat her through the TV." Cat said.

"Wanna video chat Carly?" Freddie said.

"Sure." Wendy said.

"Video chat Shay, Carly." Sam said.

"Video chatting Shay, Carly." Siri said.

"Hi Sam what's up." Carly said.

"Nothing much." Sam said.

"Hi Cat." Carly said.

"Hi Carly." Cat said.

"Freddie, Wendy what are you two doing there?" Carly said.

"I moved in with Sam Cat." Freddie said.

"I came to visit." Wendy said.

"Cool. Wait Freddie did you just say you moved in with Sam Cat?" Carly said.

"Yep. I moved in so I can be closer with Sam." Freddie said.

"That's cool." Carly said.

"Carly what's it like in Italy?" Wendy said.

"It's fun Wendy. I made a lot of friends here. They all knew me from iCarly." Carly said.

"That's nice." Wendy said.

"Want to know something funny?" Carly said.

"Sure." Wendy said.

"When I told people about you and your name, they said 'Really like the restaurant?'" Carly said.

"That's what everybody's been saying to me." Wendy said.

"Well you are the only person we know that's named after the restaurant. Just like Cat's named after the animal." Freddie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said.

"Nothing Cat. I'm just giving my opinion." Freddie said.

Chapter 4

"So Freddie I was told that you stayed in college for an extra four years to help out Gibby." Carly said.

"Yes I did Carly." Freddie said.

"That was nice." Carly said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Hey where's that kid with the great hair?" Carly said.

"Dice just went home. He lost his voice." Cat said.

"Oh that's terrible." Carly said.

"Yeah it is." Cat said.

"Well I hope he gets his voice back." Carly said.

"Carly how long is the timezone in Italy?" Wendy said.

"It's 9 hours ahead Los Angeles and Seattle." Carly said.

"Really?" Wendy said.

"Yeah. It's 12AM here so it's 3PM where you guys are." Carly said.

"Oh." Wendy said.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"Well I guess we'll let you go since it's midnight for you." Sam said.

"Yeah. Bye Sam. Bye Cat. Bye Freddie. Bye Wendy." Carly said.

"Bye Carly." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Adios." Freddie said.

"Bye." Wendy said.

"Wendy do you still live in Seattle?" Sam said.

"No I moved to Idaho." Wendy said.

"Why?" Cat said.

"Why not." Wendy said.

"Good point." Freddie said.

Chapter 5

"Hey I was wondering. Isn't this the set for That's a Drag?" Wendy said.

"Yeah. I got all the furniture here for Cat." Sam said.

"It's true." Cat said.

"That was nice of you." Wendy said.

"Yeah. She and I really liked that show and she was pissed off that it was canceled without a proper finale so I managed to get the entire set here." Sam said.

"I hate when TV networks cancel shows without a proper finale. Especially when it's not promoted as one." Freddie said.

"Right. It makes me so fucking mad that it doesn't get promoted as one. It makes me wonder what happens next." Sam said.

"Hey remember when the Dingo Channel ripped off your bits from iCarly?" Wendy said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"I was so fucking pissed. I wanted to kick their asses." Sam said.

"I remember that. I watched the iCarly part where you had them do that bikini dog food fight." Cat said.

"That was fun." Sam said.

"Most of the shows are dumb. They make the characters sound weird and have the adults act weird." Wendy said.

"One show I liked was That's so Raven." Cat said.

"Same. Wouldn't it be cool if you can see the future?" Freddie said.

"Yeah. You'll know what happens before it does happen." Sam said.

"I heard there's a spin-off called Raven's Home. Too bad the actor who played Eddie got on drugs and won't be seen and/or mentioned on Raven's Home." Freddie said.

"Yeah. He was my favorite." Wendy said.

"So they're just going to act as if he never existed?" Cat said.

"I guess so Cat." Freddie said.

"They're doing it with Cory and there's nothing wrong with his actor." Sam said.

"I want to see what he looks like now. I know he got a spin-off but he needs to appear in Raven's Home." Wendy said.

"I heard it got renewed for a 4th season. I just wonder why the network never does a 5th season for live action." Cat said.

"Because they're dumb ass fuck. They have a dumb 65 episode rule. The Raven franchise will expand it since it's going to have over 200 episodes." Sam said.

"True that." Freddie said.

Chapter 6

"Well I think I'm going to go now. This story is almost over and I don't want to make it too long." Wendy said breaking the fourth wall.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Bye Sam. Bye Freddie. Bye Cat it was great meeting you Cat." Wendy said.

"Bye Wendy." Sam said.

"Adios Wendy." Freddie said.

"Bye Wendy. It was great meeting you too." Cat said.

(Cat's phone dings)

"Who texted?" Sam said.

"Robbie. He wants me to come to Nozu." Cat said.

"What's Nozu?" Freddie said.

"A sushi restaurant." Cat said.

"Oh." Freddie said.

"Yeah. I'll be back." Cat said.

"Have fun." Sam said.

"I will." Cat said.

"Hey Sam." Freddie said.

"Yes baby?" Sam said.

"Since Cat left, do you wanna make out?" Freddie said.

"Sure." Sam said.

(Sam and Freddie head to the bedroom and begins kissing)

"This feels nice." Freddie said.

"Yeah. Fuck me harder Freddie." Sam said.

"I will." Freddie said.

(They start having sex)

"I love you Fredward." Sam said.

"I love you too Samantha." Freddie said.

"This feels so nice." Sam said.

"Yeah it does." Freddie said.


End file.
